Frozen
by Zkei
Summary: Bajo el POV de REN. OneShoot. Pensamientos y sentir.. Trata solo de Ren Tao, ¿Como puedes ver tu vida, sino puedes verte a ti mismo...?


**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Es un One-Shoot, único capítulo, espero que lo lean hasta el final... cualquier opinión o crítica en un review, y Muchas Gracias a todos aquellos que lean. Si quieren pueden entrar a esta dirección: " h t t p / w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / t s u k i - e i e n " (el guión representa un guión bajo) ahí encontrarán link q llevara a descargar la canción (solo quiten los espacios, los pongo para que salga el link), la que me ayudo a conectar cada palabra que recorría mi mente... y puede que los ayude con el sentir del fic.

Bajo el Punto de Vista de Ren.. sobre su vida, o parte de ella.

* * *

**FROZEN**

**Autora:** Rockergirl-Sk

**Fecha:** 07 – 01 – 2007

**Capítulo Único:** One-Shoot.

* * *

**REN TAO'S POV**

Ya.. ya no sé.. no quiero saber nada ¡¡maldición!!!.. ¿Por qué..¿Por qué.. Siempre..?! Por qué..

Quiero que todo esto acabe.. ya no puedo.. ya no puedo más.. todo lo que siento me va carcomiendo lentamente.. dolorosamente.. la sangre sólo cae, como fiel testigo... pero aunque caiga mil veces nunca acaba.. se mantiene latente.. quemante.. hiriente...

¿Es que nadie se da cuenta?... ¿Por qué nadie me ve?.. Tan malo soy.. tan grande es la maldición que llevo.. ¿Tan horrenda es mi alma?.. ¿Tanto daño he causado..?

Quizá sólo sea eso.. un pago por todo el daño que alguna vez hice.. si, una condena que elegí yo mismo para pagar aquellos pecados cometidos.. me encadené.. me lloré.. me supliqué.. y procedí.. como un doble personaje...

Pero las fuerzas se van con cada segundo ausente que pasa.. con cada amanecer y el sol levantándose burloso frente a mí, encegueciendo mi vista..

Todo.. todo lo que deseé ya no sé si lo deseé de verdad o fueron vagas ilusiones... lo que alguna vez quise.. siempre acaba muerto en mis manos.. huye de mí... huyen de mí, todo lo que toco se rompe, todo lo que quiero y pienso se destruye después del anhelo incrustado.. me deja con aquella sensación de vacío..

Decidí desde la última vez no soñar más.. no querer más... no desear más.. ¿Para qué?, De todas formar nada de lo que quisiese sería mío o parte de mí algún día.. no, porque cada cosa se desvanecería antes de ser alcanzada, y entonces me vería de nuevo.. solo, sin sombra... sin vida.. sin ilusión.. sin nada..

Me miran, y puedo sentir el rechazo proveniente de sus ojos... o la ambición, Aún creen que lo material puede arreglar la vida y hacer felicidad en instantes.. que mentira, el dinero... el maldito dinero, las cosas no se solucionan con dinero.. sólo contaminan más.. dañan más... ¿En verdad creen que dándole dinero a un niño le pagan todo el dolor que le causaron¿Creen que cada cosa material dada cubrirá el vacío que se cierne en momentos de necesidad... de ellos, de aquellos que alguna vez pensó estarían con él.. siempre.. como las personas que lo amarían incondicionalmente...?

No... la realidad es tan diferente... no puedes comprar ni vender eso.. sólo destruir ilusiones... y marchitar la inocencia de ese pequeño.. hacerle pensar que lo único importante es eso.. nada más importa, nadie más importa, ni siquiera él importa... porque todo se puede sanar con dinero, porque todo se puede volver alegría si hay dinero, porque todo depende del dinero.. porque la felicidad se compra con dinero.. porque el amor es dinero.. porque con eso se sobrevive.. porque no vales nada sino no eres perfecto y posees dinero para vivir...

No entiendo.. muchas personas desean eso... y yo lo detesto, lo odio.. porque eso creó una excusa para suplantar lo que no quisieron darme.. ocupados con otras cosas.. ocupados con otros.. nadie se muestra como es ante mí, porque sólo quieren eso de mí.. que les de las mil maravillas, "Que afortunado eres", "Tan joven y con tanto dinero, que suertudo", "Tiene la vida resuelta", "Guapo y adinerado, conducta y carácter perfectos, un chico perfecto, un gran partido, un miserable millonario, un chico hecho y derecho, con maestrías, todo un profesional, que orgullosos deben estar sus padres"..

Si, que orgullosos... orgullosos de aquella máscara.. de aquel cascarón hueco que tienen frente a ellos.. un cuerpo vacío, sin vida, un maniquí, un títere, un maldito muñeco que aprendió a sonreír sarcásticamente para ocultar su dolor, un muñeco que aprendió a ser el mejor en todo tan sólo para intentar conseguir cariño.. y lo único que logro fue el cariño de sus objetos... un muñeco que se volvió un profesional en busca otra vez de amor y cariño.. y lo único que pudo conseguir fue más dinero.. y objetos, porque hasta quienes lo rodeaban se asemejaban a objetos, objetos que harían cualquier cosa por estar cerca de él... tan sólo por fama, y saber que se juntaban con los más 'valiosos'.. buenas conexiones, buenas ventajas.

Estoy harto de todos.. estoy harto de mí... nunca tomaron en cuenta lo que yo quería.. nunca toman en cuenta lo que intento decir.. aunque me haya alejado todo sigue latente... porque nada me puede desprender de aquellos seres que llevan mi sangre.. que son de alguna manera parte de mí... aunque deteste eso, aunque los quiera desaparecer, siempre estarán torturándome, y aniquilando mi alma.. o lo poco que aún queda de ella..

Eso ya no importa... quizá ya nada deba importar, no puedo entender a mí mismo... ¿Qué espero¿Qué busco, tengo todas las armas.. pero aún así me niego a acabar con esto.. malditos sentimientos.. maldita vida... maldito destino el que se me fue asignado... porque ni seguir mis propios instintos, ni marcar mi camino con mis decisiones... puede ayudarme, desemboqué en el peor acantilado... el presentimiento que tuve desde un principio, y que acepte.. sin dejarme guiar... acepté, pero a mí propia manera... y aún así internamente me niego a aceptarlo de nuevo...

¿Acaso es a esto a lo que le llaman esperanza...? Esperar que ocurra ese 'algo' que te salvará.. que me salvará.. ¿Por qué he de esperar eso..?, nada puede salvarme de mí mismo, ni siquiera yo puedo... Tan contradictorio.. ¿Cómo puedo salvarme de algo a lo cual yo formo parte¿Cómo puedo dejar algo que me pertenecerá por siempre aunque elija no desearlo?

No puedo escapar... porque escapando llegué... no puedo retroceder... porque las decisiones ya fueron hechas... no me puedo cubrir... porque la oscuridad se cuela entre espejismos... no puedo llorar..porque las lágrimas nunca sirvieron de nada... no puedo morir... no puedo vivir... porque estoy en la línea indecisa... aquí y allá... pero sin pertenecer a ninguno.. muerto en vida muchas veces... y otras fingir sobrevivir.. otras más lucir una vida que no es mía..

Debería dejar de luchar.. pero mi orgullo de nuevo se muestra impaciente... creo que lo mejor es seguir luchando.. así moriré más rápido... acabaré más rápido con todo esto... tal vez le dé algún sentido después... pelearé hasta que ya no quede sangre en mi cuerpo... hasta que las heridas sean tan profundas que no sienta ningún dolor externo.. hasta que mis ojos se cierren en el profundo vacío... para no volverse a abrir nunca más... pelearé como otras veces... por mí y contra mí...

Aún debe quedar algo... antes de que mi cuerpo no resista y caiga en el sueño eterno en el que desemboca la vida... quizá no vuelva a soñar nunca más.. pero tampoco me voy a rendir.. pelearé con las armas que me queden... aún poseo algo vivo dentro.. no sé lo que es... sólo sé que es una de las cosas que me pertenecen... pero ésta sensación es diferente... porque sólo me pertenece a mí... y será la testigo de todo lo que ocurra desde hoy... como lo ha sido en el pasar del tiempo...

Testigo y espectador... motivo y causa... todo y nada...

Mi voz se va perdiendo en el aire... mi vista se nubla... el frío se hiela... todo se prepara para otro comienzo más.. para comenzar con la monótona rutina que ha cobrado realismo, desde que abrí los ojos por primera vez...

Estará presente... aquella mitad que se esconde dentro mío... cazador y presa... yo y mi reflejo... la batalla y la danza cortante... lo que soy y lo que seré... y lo que alguna vez fui.. para juzgarme cuando el juego haya acabado.. y un solo ganador salga victorioso... se mostrará impasible y podré descansar... al fin...

* * *

-- Espero que haya sido de su agrado, de nuevo agradezco a quienes lo hayan leído, Arigato. 

**× Rockergirl ×**


End file.
